


Разделяя нас

by Regis



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-23
Updated: 2004-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Бета перевода: esma





	Разделяя нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dividing Us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362592) by Uluithiel. 



> Бета перевода: esma

Мое тело растянулось на твоем, моя грудь прижата к твоей спине, мои руки обвились вокруг твоей шеи, мой вес пригибает тебя к земле.

Я слышу, как бьется твое сердце, быстро, нервно, под стать моему. 

Наши сердца бьются вместе: глухо, отчаянно, тревожно… биенья сливаются, становятся одним. Мы сливаемся, ты… я, уже нет нас… одно целое. И ничего между нами.

Кроме…

Кольца из сверкающего золота, висящего на моей шее, висящего на моей душе. 

Разделяющего нас.

Я чувствую его жар на своей коже, оно клеймит меня.

Я сгораю в огне своей жажды.

Мы уничтожим единственную преграду между нами. Эта отвратительная/прелестная вещица не сможет разделять нас вечно.

Но…

Когда его не будет… что потом?

Я чувствую огненную пропасть в моей душе - проклятье кольца. И я хочу знать…

Когда все закончится… Неужели мир для меня станет тёмным и пустым?

Будет ли твоего света достаточно, чтобы изгнать тьму из моей души?

Мне так страшно.

Рвущееся дыхание, бешеные молотки в сердце, тела напрягаются, стремясь к последнему усилию.

Твой плащ мягко ласкает мою щеку. 

Ты останавливаешься, нежно укладываешь меня на землю. Я не в состоянии пошевелиться, даже дотронуться до тебя; и ты берешь меня в свои руки, как в колыбель.

Я чувствую тепло твоего дыхания на своей щеке. 

Я собираю все свои силы. Открываю глаза. Тихо шепчу непослушными, потрескавшимися и кровоточащими губами: «Спасибо, Сэм»

Твое тело растянулось на моем, рот прижат ко рту, живот к животу, тепло к теплу, сердце к сердцу. Я пробую на вкус твое тяжелое дыхание, я слышу твои нежные медленные движения. Я – твое содрогающееся тело, также, как ты – мое.

Я слышу, как бьется твое сердце, быстро, нервно, под стать моему. 

Наши сердца бьются вместе: глухо, отчаянно, тревожно; биенья сливаются, становятся одним. Мы сливаемся, ты… я, уже нет нас… одно целое. И ничего между нами.

Кроме…

Кольца из сверкающего золота, вокруг твоего пальца, вокруг твоей жизни.

Разделяющего нас.

Я чувствую его холод на своей коже, когда твоя рука ласкает меня.

Я сгораю в огне своей жажды.

Мы уничтожим единственную преграду между нами. Эта прелестная/отвратительная вещица не сможет разделять нас вечно.

Но…

Когда его не будет… что потом?

Это кольцо – просторный солнечный луг в твоем сердце, там смеются дети, там дом и покой.

Когда все закончится… Неужели мир для тебя станет тёмным и пустым?

Смогу ли я осветить твою жизнь, заполнить ее?

Мне так страшно.

Рвущееся дыхание, бешеные молотки в сердце, тела напрягаются, стремясь к последнему усилию.

Твои руки путаются в моих волосах, твое горячее дыханье опаляет мою кожу… 

Я крепко обнимаю тебя, прижимаясь к тебе всем телом… Глухим стоном срывается с моих губ: «Шон… Шон…»


End file.
